I can't believe it's been a year
by Bethyxx
Summary: First ever fanfic:) -Zoe has been with Max for a year and after a terrible shift of feeling ill- someone visits her. What does this mean for Zoe? Does Zoe really love Max? And what will happen in the future for everyone involved? Who gets their happy ending? Please review.
1. What are you doing here?

- Okay, so Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic... I have no idea how this will turn out whether it will be a one shot or a few chapters? I'll read your reviews first:) This is set a year after Zoe & Max kissed outside the pub. I own nothing. Enjoy

I can't believe it's been a year

It had been one of those shifts where Zoe had ended up sitting alone in the dim light of her office, staring at the pile of paperwork that was yet to complete. She hadn't felt well at all throughout the day and had already been sick and feeling hot, she couldn't be ill for tomorrow. Tomorrow was her one year anniversary with Max. She never thought that she and Max would be where they were today- She remembers that night how he managed to grab her attention by buying those bunch of lilies and that kiss they shared outside the pub, it still made her heart skip a beat.

That night Zoe was curled up on her sofa, flicking through the channels with a glass of her favourite wine in her hand. She lifted her glass to her mouth and took a sip; she swallowed feeling the warmth of the red liquid wash smoothly down her throat giving her chest some warmth. Her attention soon turned to her phone that had just bleeped. It was Max.

"I'm coming round, I heard about your shift! And See you In 10 X" Zoe smiled at the text. Around half an hour later, the door bell rang. Zoe smiled climbing off the sofa and walked through the hallway and approached the door, she unlocked it and smiled but it wasn't who it was meant to be.

"N...Nick?" Zoe asked "What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Charming... I was in the area and thought I would pay a visit" With a nod, she allowed Nick inside and watched as he wiped his feet and walk through to the living room of her home.

- So hope you enjoyed that... I know it's short but first chapter I have ever wrote and I just thought it could be a tester I do have a plan of how this story will end and I hope you like this and will stick with it. Please Rate/review and everything else- I would love to hear from you! Until next time:) X


	2. A Mistake At Midnight

**/Okay so here is chapter 2- You would have had this chapter a couple of days ago but because of the site been down... it got delayed.. sorry!:(  
I'd like to thank everyone for your lovely kind positive reviews- they made me smile:') Thank you to my new followers & people who favourited- means a lot I have completed this chapter as quick as I could. There may be a lot of speech in this and not many paragraphs as this chapter is a conversation. This has got ZICK moments in :') because I love them and they needed to be put back out there;) & Remember all reviews are always wanted:) Enjoy! X  
**

Sending the text to Max that she was going to bed and that he didn't need to bother to come round made a gush of guilt rush over Zoe. She had just lied to him and now she had to stay up and talk to Nick who had just turned up on her doorstep after all this time. She made her way from the kitchen and back in to the living room, sitting down beside Nick on the sofa where she was previously curled up.

"Here you go" she nodded "Just how you like it" She smiled softly passing him the freshly made coffee she had just made for him.

Nick smiled as he took the cup he was been offered and placed it down on the coffee table that stood in front of him "Thank you, you always did make the best" He nodded with a small smile causing an awkward silence to fall between the pair. "So, you've got a lot to fill me in on haven't you?" Nick asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

Zoe gently shrugged her shoulders as she tucked her legs underneath her "I suppose... I guess" she said "Depends on what you want to know really?" she said looking down at warm cup of coffee in her hands.

"Did you deal with this whole Connie situation you emailed me about?" Zoe just tutted and nodded her head "It's in control... Nick I don't mean to sound rude but I would rather just leave it..." she looked up at him.

Nick nodded and after what seemed a life time of small talk, the cups of coffee turned to small amounts of wine in a glass, Zoe finally began to talk about everything that had happened since Nick had left the ED that night. Nick listened to every tiny detail that Zoe had spoken whilst also watching the little things he had always loved about her- the way she flung her arm up and down when she was rambling on and getting her point across, or the way she would run her hand through her hair yet it would still fall back in to place, the way she let out an angrily sigh when she didn't know what to say next but then moments later just repeat herself or find something else to say... "Right Jordan enough of the ED, let's talk more about you" which brought Nick out of his thoughts and watch her climb off the sofa to fetch a bottle of wine, pouring them both another full glass of the red liquid that was going down well.

"Another bottle? Doctor Hanna, you know a drink will never be just a drink with us?" he smiled up at her, his lips a little curled from where he was stopping himself laughing.

"oh ha ha" Zoe said sarcastically sitting down looking towards Nick, her lips also turning in to a tiny smirk remembering the old days they shared.

"How is Matt these days?" he asked in attempt to wind her up knowing more than likely she would.

Zoe shook her head softly biting her lip "You are not funny at all Nick but I would...okay." she said thinking for a moment..maybe still be married if it wasn't for you" She smiled.

"Oh don't be silly, you couldn't resist me forever Zoe" He smirked but knew he was now speaking the truth; they could never really resist one another.

"Neither could you... at least we are agreeing on something for a change" she laughed.

Nick laughed "We had our moments..."

Zoe laughed "Name one on the spot? Go!" She challenged him.

Nick nodded and thought for a moment "hmm.. Right now" He smirked.

Zoe swatted his arm playfully as she laughed "It doesn't count"

He chuckled and shook his head "I've missed this..." He admitted.

Zoe looked up from her glass of wine "I second that...haven't relaxed this much in a while" she nodded looking down again "I've missed you too..." she admitted quietly her voice was almost a whisper but could be heard in the silence of the room.

Nick sat back on the sofa and faced Zoe, placing his finger on the bottom of her chin and lifted her chin up "How much?" he asked looking in her eyes that was catching the light making them have a small sparkle to them.

Zoe did not even need to think about her answer and closed her eyes for a second then opened them, moving a little closer to Nick "A lot" she whispered back, her thoughts about tomorrow and Max clearly out of her head.

Without hesitation, Nick moved closer and brushed his lips over Zoe's warm soft ones and within in seconds both of their lips were locked sharing a small soft kiss, both of them wanted it to last as long as possible. At this moment, the only people that existed in the world were herself and Nick. The bleep of the clock on Zoe's wall showing midnight caused them both to pull apart and say nothing but just stare at one another.

**/Ohhhh so there's chapter 2:) Hope this one was better for you and you still found it interesting, sometimes I feel I am just rambling on :P But remember please rate/review etc – I'm now also interested in improvements, comments and anything else you have to say about my writing so please send us a personal message:)  
So yup, Zoe is kissing the wrong man on her relationships 1****st**** anniversary.. Uh oh, what's the future hold now? Chapter 3 will follow shortly- It's the holidays so I feel I can write you some chapters;) Thank you so much for reading and if you have chosen to stay and read this story- really means a lot- Until next time X**


	3. Happy Anniversary you!

**/Sorry this one has taken me so long to write- Had to catch up on college work but here its is:)****s****o far( briefly)... Nick turned up on Zoe's door step, Zoe and Nick shared some memories and shared a kiss at Midnight which happened to be on Max and Zoe's relationships 1 year anniversary;) ohh! Seems as Zoe is in this one alone for a little bit I added her thoughts about the whole situation;) So enjoy:) X**

Zoe's POV/thoughts

It's amazing how that one small kiss of his warm soft lips had brought a million of memories flooding back. It was like "us" starting all over again- Me keeping my head down and Nick been the "best clinical lead in the country" in his words. We didn't have the best start to a relationship both times around- first time around it was just "fun" and the second time I was engaged to Matt. How much that had changed and so quickly still amazes me. I still regret everything that I did to Nick. I only wanted to make him happy by giving him what he wanted but I couldn't even do that. I had to lie to his face everyday making him think I was carrying his child when really I was just stabbing him the back over and over again. If I could turn back time I would change so much, for a start the truth would have been a great start and I wouldn't be such a coward either. Now that's all gone and in the past and now, now I have Max, Max is the most amazing guy ever- he never fails to make me smile, no matter how bad my shift has been or even my day maybe even my week, he is everything I could possibly ask for in a man. I didn't think I could love anyone else since Nick but I do... I love Max and we've been together 1 whole year now and I wouldn't change any of that... but I guess he hasn't got that one thing that I need and love the most...he's not Nick Jordan.

Happy Anniversary You!

Zoe sat on the bed staring at the wall, her thoughts about last night spinning around in her head. Her and Nick had shared that one small kiss, what did this mean? Did he still love her? Had everything of their pained past been all forgot? What about Max? After a few moments of this, she finally snapped out of it and finished getting ready for her dinner with Max. She took a quick shower and picked out her outfit for that evening, she lay out her tight black dress that showed her figure and her favorite heels along with some accessories to add to her outfit. She sat on the bed and brushed through her wet dripping hair and styled it before gently stroking the hair dryer down to dry strips of hair. Once her hair was all finished, she opened up her make-up box and began to imply the products to her face. Once she was done getting ready she made her to way to the bathroom and stood and looked in the mirror checking that she looked okay before heading downstairs to the kitchen pouring a small amount of wine in the glass, swirling it around the glass and gently tipping it down her throat to calm her nerves. She jumped at little as she heard the knock of her front door; she walked from the kitchen to the hallway and cleared her throat before answering it with a smile.

"Hi beautiful" he smiled walking in; pecking her lips "Happy anniversary" he smiled.

Zoe smiled closing the door behind him and returned his kiss "Thank you, happy anniversary to you too! A year hey?" she smiled.

Max nodded "Amazing especially for us" he winked with a smirk "these are for you and more surprises heading your way later tonight" he smiled, handing Zoe the bunch of lilies just like the ones that he sent to her that first night they kissed.

Zoe smiled "Oh Max, they are beautiful- Thank you" she smiled, plant a soft kiss on his soft lips and then both walked in to the kitchen, Zoe began putting the flowers in the water and Max helping himself to a glass of wine "So how you feeling today?" Max asked as he leaned against the counter.

Zoe was arranging the flowers and never looked at Max "What do mean? How do I feel?" She asked.

"Well one minute you wanted me to come over and the next you were going to bed, I thought you had a rough shift?" Max asked.

Zoe gulped slightly closing her eyes for a second before opening them turning to face Max "oh yeah...yeah... soon as I was in bed I was fine, I just needed a good night's sleep" She smiled.

Max smiled and nodded "Good, Well the cabs outside, ready to go?" he said heading for the door.

"Yeah sure" she nodded putting on her coat and grabbing her handbag, following Max out the door and locking it behind her, both of them then walking down the garden pathway and climbing in to the cab.

"The Vine please mate" Max gave the address.

"The Vine?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah it's your favourite wine bar isn't it?" Max raised his eyebrow.

"yeah, I'm pleased you remembered" she smiled, Zoe was feeling numb inside, her and Nick had always gone to The Vine after them "difficult shifts" where they would let out their steam and listen to each other's problems.

When they arrived, they were shown to a table and sat down opposite one another- A waiter handed them the menus and left them to it. Zoe looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings that she once saw at least once a week and how many memories came flooding back- the way Nick would be constantly making her laugh with his charming self. That Night Zoe and Max chatted and giggled the night away just like the perfect happy couple, not a care in the world but neither of them knowing what was around the corner for them.

**/If your still here reading these- Thank you so much! I understand that it's not the best- but this is my first ever fanfic so I'm still finding my feet with it! Thank you for your support:) So please review and leave us a message :) & next chapter will be up faster than this one so apologies again for the late delay. XX**


	4. The love is still there

**/Chapter 4:) Hope you enjoy! X**

She sat twirling her ring slowly around her finger, round and round it went without fail. Her eyes fixed to one spot in the room clearly deep in thought and miles away from planet Earth. This was torture for her, she felt trapped, no where to turn too and she couldn't tell anyone she had to do this by herself. The same thing replaying in her head like a stuck record or even a song that you only had to listen to once and you would be singing it for the rest of the day. She needed to find a way out, she needed to make a decision fast because time was ticking very quickly and she could feel herself getting deeper and deeper in this mess.

"Zoe? Hello earth to Zoe?!" Zoe blinked unaware of what was going on but just smiled to hide that the fact that she hadn't been listening at all "What planet were you on?" Tess asked.

Zoe smiled "oh.. er.. I was thinking about something" she nodded.

"So we could tell... you've acted strange for a few days now? Are you okay?" Tess asked.

Zoe nodded "Never better" she replied quickly.

Tess nodded "Well if you need a chat, my doors always open.. you know that anyway" she smiles. Zoe smiles and just nods in thanks which made Tess leave Zoe alone but it wasn't long before she had other company as Max walked through the door.

"Hello beautiful" he cheekily smiled, walking over to her desk and rested against it.

"Hello? What's got you so happy?" Zoe asked as she picked up the pile of mail that had found a home on her desk.

Max shrugged "You know I have no idea because a humble porter like me has been sent on training course tonight... so that means I wont be back tonight...I'm sorry our plans will have to be postponed" he sighed.

Zoe nodded "oh right, don't worry... you can't help it, what time will you be back?" she asked.

Max shrugged "Not until late" he stood up, walking round to her side of the desk and kneeled down by her chair "but I promise, I'm all yours tomorrow" he said placing a hand on his chest with a smile.

Zoe smiled and nodded "Fine, I suppose I can let you off" she smirked, placing a kiss on his lips unaware that a certain someone was watching by.

Max smiled and nodded "That's a very good answer because I have a surprise for you but I can't give it to you until were at home" he smiled.

Zoe raised her eyebrow and smirked "I do love a surprise" she laughed, biting her lip.

Max shook his head "No not that kind of surprise" he smirked "But I might consider that too" he whispered in her ear whilst grinning. He then pulled away not giving her a chance to say anything else " I'll leave you too it, I love you" he smiled, kissing her forehead and walked out.

Zoe smiled as she watched him, she stood up and walked out of her office to see Nick messing with some paperwork and patients files, she stood in the doorway for a few seconds as she watched him, her heart still skipped a beat, that kiss they shared that night brought all those happy and bad memories back. She didn't know what it was but Nick Jordan would always be something to her, she couldn't control her feelings for him and she's couldn't let him go.

She quickly looked down at the phone in her hand that had just beeped "Doctor Hanna" he said in his old usual way mostly when he wanted something or wanted his own way.

"Mr Jordan" she replied in the same tone of voice, walking over to the main desk that stood in the middle of cubicles.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what her answer should be.

"A night in" Zoe replied but then looked up at him and shook her head "No Nick... no" she said.

"oh come on... this me and you? We can have a night in as just friends" he sighed.

"Exactly, me and you... what happened to "A drink is never just a drink with us?" and after last time?" Zoe sighed.

Nick nodded "I understand, well if you change your mind... you have my number" he nodded disappointed, walking off to treat his next patient.

That night Zoe had left the ED with a big mountain of paperwork that would get her through the night, it had been ages since she had to be alone on the night-time, she had learned to get used to it after her and Nick broke up but then Linda and Dylan came in to her life so they were around to fill in the lonely nights. Zoe finally reached home after stopping at the take-away shop, she opened her front door and threw her bags to one side of the doorway, taking off her coat and hanging it up. She went through to the living room and sat down with her take away before she switched on the tv and sat flicking through the channels to find that there was nothing on. She thought for a minute and then picked up her phone "Is that offer still on? XX" Zoe text and selected Nick's name as the recipient.

"funny enough, I'm just passing I shall be there in 1 minute! Xx" Nick text back and before Zoe knew the door had been knocked.

She got up and walked to the hallway unlocking the door "A minute? I thought you were joking" she smiled, opening the door wider so he could walk in.

"I never lie" he smiled, he walked in wiping his feet on the mat and taking off his coat, hang it up before heading in to the living room and helping himself to a chip from Zoe's plate.

Zoe smiled "drink?" she asked "we'll brave it" she smirked, carrying on to the kitchen getting two glasses and the bottle of wine from the fridge and headed back to the living room, sitting beside Nick. She attempted to pull out the cork but it was too strong.

Nick smiled "Oh come here" he said taking the bottle and popping the cork off, quickly pouring the liquid in to the glass.

"thank you" Zoe smiled, picking up one of the glasses and taking a sip then placing it back down on the table.

"About the other night?" Nick said needing to talk about it.

Zoe sighed and looked away "What about it?"

Nick sighed "I wanted that to happen, I don't know about you?"

Zoe looked up "Yeah I did but that's it.. I'm with Max now... us... were history" she nodded as Nick nodded in agreement. "Good that's out the way then" she smiled.

Nick smiled "He's lucky, he better be looking after you" he said taking another chip and dipping it in the sauce.

Zoe nodded "He is" she said and shook her head as she watched him help himself "feel free Nick" she said sarcastically with a smile.

Nick laughed "I'm starving, do you fancy cooking me something?" he asked rasing an eyebrow.

Zoe laughed and shook her head "Have the chips" she smirked.

Nick laughed "Knew you wouldn't" he smiled, taking a handful of chips then took a mouthful of her food "don't worry I don't have the lurgy, your spoon hasn't got my germs on" he smirked.

Zoe laughed "well" she smirked as put the food back down on the coffee table and swatted his arm playfully.

Nick laughed and put his glass down, putting Zoe in a playful headlock and began to tickle her all over "N..Nick" she laughed, kicking her legs "stop" she squealed whilst laughing.

Nick laughed and carried on until she was out of breath "You have to say sorry" he smiled, seeing how much she wanted him to stop.

Zoe held her hands up "Okay..okay" she laughed "I'm sorry" she said lying down, resting her head on his lap facing up to him.

Nick smiled "Good girl" he said placing a small kiss on her forehead, staying there for a few seconds and then pulled away, looking down at Zoe "I've missed this" he said softly.

Zoe nodded then pulled herself up sitting beside Nick "Me too! We had some amazing times didn't we?" she said with a small smile.

Nick nodded "We did and you know what... I wouldn't change them for anything" he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Zoe nodded "I still love you, you know that right?"

Nick nodded "I'll always love you too" he said kissing her nose then looked in to her eyes "And there will always be me and you... I'll always compare someone to you" he whispered.

Zoe nodded "so will I" she admitted, looking down.

Nick sighed "My love for you will never leave me Zo... never" he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

Zoe looked up towards Nick before she moved closer and brushed her lips against his, hoping that he would kiss her.

Nick didn't hesitate and gently locked her lips with his, sharing a small soft kiss which eventually grew more passionate "I've missed you" he mumbled as they kissed.

Zoe slowly break away from their kiss, looking up into Nick's eyes as she thought for a moment. She finally stood up and held her hand out towards "Show me how much then?" she whispered.

Nick looked at her hand that was held in front of him "Something I could never refuse" he looked up at her as he took her hand pulling himself up, before quickly pulling her up the stairs. Once they reached the top, he scooped her in to his arms and carried her through to the bedroom, locking their lips once more as Zoe used her arm to slam the bedroom door shut.


	5. The Next Step

**/Next chapter, So Zoe cheated on Max with Nick, what's next for them all? Thank you for following this story if you have been here from the start or you've joined recently and took with it means a lot! :) This is a short brief chapter so apologise in advance X**

It had happened. There was no turning back now; Zoe and Nick had spent the night together. It had been a good 4/5 years since they shared a bed or even looked at each other like that for that matter. It was nothing new though, over the years both Zoe and Nick would never resist one another somehow they would still run back to each other. Nick awoke, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see a sleeping Zoe causing him to smile, he moved a piece of her hair from her face and watched her sleep, he loved seeing how peaceful she looked and as always he found himself smirking to himself "Zo?" he whispered.

Zoe stirred, blinking open her eyes as she looked up at Nick and smiled "Morning" she stretched.

"Sleep okay?" he asked placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Very well, did you?" she smiled, sitting up a little.

Nick nodded also sitting up, placing small kisses down her shoulder "Hmm very well" he said through the kisses.

Zoe bit her lip tilting her head to one side which allowed Nick more room to kiss "Last night..." she began.

"What about it?" he whispered.

"I enjoyed it... but" Zoe was cut off as Nick placed a finger to her lips.

"But yes I know you're in relationship, it's safe with me" He nodded removing his finger "Not the first time you haven't been unfaithful because of me" he smirked.

Zoe smirked "That's true" she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm I know" He smirked, lying her back down with a smirk "And guess what? We have time to spare" he whispered kissing her ear.

"Oh we have, have we?" Zoe asked looking up at him with a smirk with a playful smile.

Nick laughed, kissing her lips softly before turning the kiss in to some passion, pulling the duvet over the top of them and repeating last night's events.

...

Zoe walked from her office with her coat and bag; she passed Nick in the corridor as they shared a small smirk with him but carried on walking to main reception to meet Max, approaching him with a smile "Hey you" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hello, haven't seen you all shift" he smiled tucking her side fringe out of her eyes.

"Oh yeah I've been so busy and I'm starving" she rolled her eyes, looking at her watch.

"Good job I re-booked that table for tonight then" he smiled sweetly.

Zoe smiled, raising her eyebrow slightly "Sounds amazing, what time?" She asked.

"An hour, think you can manage to get ready in that amount of time?" he smirked.

Zoe swatted his arm playfully "Yes I can, come on" she shook her head, walking out the door doors with him, heading back to Zoe's. Zoe quickly had a shower, washing her hair and doing her make-up once again, getting dressed in to her favorite dress while Max changed in to his suit.

"A suit?" Zoe asked slightly confused.

"Yes, why not?" he laughed.

"Just a bit odd seeing you in one I guess but I like it" she winked.

"Oh I'm glad you approve" he smiled "Come on, we'll get a taxi" he nodded, going downstairs and ordering one.

Once the taxi had arrived, they arrived at the restaurant about half an hour later. The waiter greeted them showing them to a table with lit candles and roses scattered over the table with the view of the lit city from the window. Max pulled out Zoe's chair and pushed her in before sitting down in his own chair and handing her a menu.

Zoe smiled and took the menu "Thank you... and thank you" Zoe smiled.

"What's the second thank you for?" He asked looking up from her menu.

"For this... all of this... I don't deserve this" she nodded.

"Of course you do! I love you. It's only right that I spoil you once in a while" He smiled, taking her hand across the table, planting a gentle kiss on her hand.

Zoe smiled with a nod "I guess I'll spoil you later" she whispered.

"I do look forward to it" he winked "So come on what you having?" He asked.

Zoe looked at the menu "definitely a bottle of wine" she smirked "And the special offer" Zoe smiled.

Max nodded "Hmm sound's good" he smiled as he called over the waiter and told them their order, waiting for him to leave before searching in his pocket.

"What you after?" Zoe asked.

Max shook his head "oh nothing, just checking for my wallet" he said trying to stay calm as he could.

"Right" she smiled watching him.

Max nodded "But while were waiting for our food there is something I need to ask you..." he began.

Zoe nodded "What's that?" She asked.

Max took a deep breath, standing up retrieving the little box from his pocket as he kneeled down on his one knee in front of Zoe with a small smile "Er... I don't know how to put this but Zoe, I know it's only been a year but it feels like forever with you, you're the one I want to be with... I want to grow old with you...I love you" he smiled as he opened up the box looking back up at Zoe "Will you marry me Zoe Hanna?"

Zoe smiled as she felt her heart beat faster; tears began to form in her eyes as she looked down at the silver diamond ring. She took a breath in and smiled, picking the ring from the box and holding it her fingers, admiring it "Max..." she finally managed to say.

"Well?" Max smiled.

Zoe smiled with a nod "Oh Max, Of course I will... Of course I will" she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she heard the round of the applause of the restaurant.

Max smiled returning her hug "Thank you" he grinned.

"It's me that's thanking you, I'm not the easiest to spend your life with you know" she smirked.

"Guess what? I can't wait" he smiled kissing her lips.

The rest of the night, both of them were the only one's that mattered, they were getting married! No-one could ruin their happiness or was there someone who had already planned too?


	6. Forever

**/Chapter 6 and this is the last chapter.. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and sticking with this story! It really does mean a lot**! **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent in comments:) They've helped me too:D So enjoy this chapter- some of you have been wanting a certain ending... well this how it ends;) X**

She actually felt on top of the world. She said yes to been his wife yet she still couldn't believe he had actually asked her. Zoe Walker, Mrs Walker, Mrs Zoe Walker. She could repeat it as many times as she wanted but a small smile would appear on her lips. It wasn't like Matt or Nick's proposal. Zoe loved the way Max kept it just them, making it all romantic at the same time. She could see it now, she couldn't before... She knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she was sticking to the decision.

"Come on quit day dreaming about me, come back to earth" Max smirked.

Zoe smiled as she looked down at the sliver diamond ring that glistened on her finger "Sorry, are you sure about telling everyone?" Zoe nodded.

Max nodded as he took her hand, running her thumb over the ring "Never been so sure in my life" he grinned, kissing her nose.

Zoe nodded returning the grin "Best get inside then, Charlie's gathered everyone up...we have a staff meeting" she nodded.

"Clever thinking" Max nodded as he climbed out the car.

Zoe smiled taking one last look at the ring, looking up seeing Nick walk in to the doors of the ED, she watched him and then climbed out, walking over to Max taking his hand as they walked in and through to the staff room where everyone was now gathered.

"Hey" Max shouted to which everyone ignored "OI" This made Zoe giggle and everyone else goes silent "Err, right we asked Charlie to gather you all this morning because me and Zoe have some news...I stupidly got down on one knee last night and asked Zoe to be my wife" he smirked.

Zoe swatted his arm playful "And I replied with yes" she grinned, holding up her hand that showed her ring. Everyone stood up cheering and applauded, going over to them both wishing them well and congratulations.

"Drinks in the pub on you guys later then?" Charlie nodded

Zoe laughed "Oh go on then, I suppose so" she agreed before thanking everyone and heading off to her office to be greeted by Nick "When did you get in here?" she asked closing the door on them.

"Just" he replied, standing up "I guess err congratulations" he nodded "Hope your both very happy"

Zoe smiled "Thank you" she watched him seeing this wasn't easy for him but it wasn't easy for her either "the other night..." she said softly.

"What about the other night? Just one of them was it Zoe?" he sighed shaking his head in anger.

"I did tell you Nick! I did enjoy it but it shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have asked and you shouldn't have agreed too!" She said her voice now filled with anger.

"Oh yeah, I was just the fill in wasn't I? What would he do? What would happen if I told him what happened hmm?" he threatened.

Zoe shook her head "You wouldn't dare! Please Nick" She pleaded.

Nick sighed, thinking for a moment seeing how much plead was in her face and eyes "Fine, I won't, I wouldn't anyway" he nodded "I'll catch you later" he sighed, walking out the office leaving Zoe alone with the only echo of the office door been slammed.

...

That night everyone turned up to the pub after their busy shifts. The whole team had put some money together to buy something for the new happy couple. Zoe and Max had brought everyone their drinks, going round talking to family and friend that had been asked to join them that evening. Nick sighed as he sat in the corner, watching Zoe smile away, talking to people that wished her well on her new life but Nick had to say something; he couldn't keep it to himself any longer, he needed to say this now. He slowly approached Zoe who was standing at the bar talking to someone who was obviously a family member or friend of Max's "Sorry to interrupt, Zoe could I have a word outside please?" Nick said politely, not giving her the choice by walking straight to the door as he went outside, walking back and forth with panic, planning what to say in his head as he waited.

"Nick?" Followed the familiar voice. "What is it?" Zoe voice called; slight hint of confusion as to what this was about.

Nick took Zoe's hand, pulling her gently round the corner where he knew they were alone, no distractions "I need to talk to you" he simply said.

"About?" She asked a little worried.

"You... are you happy?" he started off with.

"Happy as in?" she questioned.

"As in... All of this...Settling down with Max? Is it what you really want?" Nick asked looking in to her eyes.

Zoe quickly looked away "Nick, please don't do this" she sighed.

"I can't help it Zo! You know I love you so much, you're the one I have always loved, I always will" He said taking her one hand in his as he ran his thumb over her fingers "Seeing you all loved up again has made me realize that" he sighed placing his other hand on her soft cheek.

"Nick, everything we had was the bestest thing to ever happen to me" She took a small pause as she felt a lump form in the throat "but it's in the past, we'll always have the problems that drove us apart getting in the way, we can say forgive and forget as many times as we like but we know that will never happen" she shook her, taking his hand holding them in hers and entwining their fingers.

"But..." he didn't know what to say. He wanted this to be some nightmare and he'd wake up in a few moments.

"No buts... I love you so so much! I always will, you know that right?"

Nick nodded "I love you always and forever too" he closed his eyes as she rested his forehead on his.

Zoe tears fell from her face as it dripped, trickling down their entwined hands "I'm with Max now" she whispered "But you will always be everything to me"

Nick nodded, removing his forehead from hers and gently kissed her and in to which Zoe responded their lips now locked as they shared their last kiss. This time it would be the last kiss. After both of them now gasping for air they had no choice but to pull away. They just looked at one another before Nick slowly released their hands, taking steps back "I love you forever and a day" He said softly with a small nod.

"Forever and a day" Zoe repeated then slowly blowing him a kiss as he took steps back.

Nick nodded as he slowly turned around and walked off in front, he couldn't help it but turn back round moments later of walking. He needed just to take one last look at her- his Zoe. She would always be his Zoe "If you love them you let them go" he said to himself.

Zoe watched as she Nick turns back around, he was now in the distance. She slowly raised her hand and waved gently, more tears flowing from her eyes "Goodbye" She mouthed.

Nick nodded, blowing her one last kiss and then turned around, walking in to the darkness until he was gone. Nick Jordan was now history.

**/aw;) so That killed me to write because I loved Zick! There where my babies;) but I also love Zax and Zax are what are happening these days! & A lot of my readers liked Zax too so;) But there we go... Zoe will live happily ever after with Max! I would just like to say thank you all so much for sticking with this story! It was my first ever fanfic so thank you! Please rate/review! :) & I'll hopefully hear from you on future fanfics! X**


End file.
